The present invention is related to containers of the type called yard, cup, glass or the like, intended not only to contain a beverage but to have a nice look to the consumer. Likewise, it is intended to create new forms of containers bearing advertising and promotional signs for products, brands, gifts, decorative elements, etc. to be easily transmitted to the consumer in a cheap and attractive fashion. Likewise, certain attempts have been made to provide a consumer with non-disposable containers to be kept upon consuming the beverage, including promotions to refill the beverage, change the outside of the container and to decorate the outside of the container, so that the user may keep the container and use it at home. In this regard, it is advisable to provide new and attractive forms of containers with an attractive look that may encourage users to keep them. Furthermore it is common that restaurants, bars, stadiums, cinemas, etc., may tend to provide container bearing certain promotional or advertising materials. In general, these containers require much space for transportation and storage purposes, which increase the costs thereof. Thus, it is advisable to have containers occupying minimum space, so that a large number may be transported and stored in a reduced space. The applicant has filed two patent applications on similar methods, to which File PA/u/2004/000056, Folio PA/E/2004/010846, and File PA/u/2004/000139, File PA/E/2004/034732, dated Mar. 3, 2004 and Jul. 7, 2004, respectively, were assigned.